


B's Last Thoughts

by Eloritia



Series: Death Note Drabbles [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloritia/pseuds/Eloritia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a failed criminal think about in his last moments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	B's Last Thoughts

White walls, white floor, white ceiling. Even clothes are white. Insanity. And it's all like this for… how long? I don't remember. Lost track of time. And I can't do anything here. If only she didn't save me then. I would win. I would be dead, but I would be a winner. But no! I was careless enough to see only L's shield in her. Nothing more. Just somebody behind who great L hides. And L. You were so close to losing. So close. If only I was less careless. If only I gave less clues. I would win. I would surpass you. No… I did surpass you. At some point at least. I created such case you weren't able to solve it alone. Case where you needed help. Great L needed help. And I. I! Helped you to solve my own case. Funny, right? All through I wish I could see you. See when you die. Only time I saw you was at Whammy' s. Whammy' s. A. Artemis. He wasn't strong enough to withstand your pressure. Pressure of being L. But we were first ones. Expected to fail, right?! Just experiments! This what happens when you don't see obvious things. You didn't care. You never really carried about any of your successors. Any. Never carried. And even now. You won't come to my execution. Your greatest mistake will die and you probably won't even notice. Selfish. Well live L. Live and be careless enough to die miserably. Like me. I wouldn't mind death, but not here. Not "killed by Kira." I'll hunt you.

Goodbye, _Lawliet._  
And this horrible world.


End file.
